Musa and Riven story
by bri ght fading
Summary: Winx Club and their boys! ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! sorry to my loyal readers! pennames harmonicprincess and shadowcatandiceman
1. The Princess's Departure

**Summary: The Winx Club is back at Alfea for their 3rd year asjuniors and the boys at Red Fountain are now seniors follow them through the action, adventure and romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or anything affiliated with it, all I own is the plot.**

**Ch 1: "The Princess's Departure"**

**Harmonic Nebula**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Up sits a teenage girl with royal blue hair and cerulean eyes. "Alright already! I'm coming hold your horses," she said as she picked up a cell phone with a red music note on the front.

_Click!_

"Hello," the girl said sleepily.

"Hi, Musa," the voice replied. The voice was one of Musa's friends from Alfea she was also a princess like Musa, and she had long red fiery hair and bright turquoise eyes. Bloom was 17.

"Oh, hi Bloom," Musa replied.

"So when are you leaving?" asked Bloom.

"In about 20 minutes," Musa replied as she got out of bed and stretched.

"Oh, ok, me and the other girls were just wondering, anyways got to go bye!" said Bloom.

"Bye," Musa said as she closed the phone, ran to her closet and changed her clothes. After the princess changed she ran down the many flights of stairs that the palace contained, and as she ran by the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the two large front doors.

"Hello, Daddy," she said as she gave her father, the king, a hug.

"Hello, are you ready to go dear?" he asked.

"You bet! Are my things in the leva-car?" she inquired.

"Yes, your brothers put them in there this morning. Now go everyone is waiting," he said smiling as he watched his daughter climb into the vehicle.

"Goodbye, Daddy," she said as the vehicle flew away. The princess turned around to take one more look at the palace and her father.


	2. Summer CatchUp

**Ch 2: "Summer Catch-Up"**

**Alfea (Alfea is a high school where fairies learn to control their magic) **

The leva-car landed and the princess got out to see all of her friends and to give them all hugs. "Hi everybody," she said with one of the biggest smiles ever on her face.

"Hi!" said Stella. Now Stella is not your ordinary girl, you can believe on that one, Stella was the princess of Solaria who was very obsessed with shopping. She had long blonde hair and very hazel eyes.

"Hi, sweetie," said Flora. Musa new that voice anywhere, because it was always so gentle and calm. Flora was a girl with very tan skin, light brown hair and bright sea green eyes.

"Hello!" said Bloom.

"Hi," said Techna. Now Techna was part android and as smart as ever. She had bright pink short hair and piercing blue eyes.

"So, how was you guys summers?" asked Musa as she picked up her things and followed her friends to their new dorm.

"Amazing," said Stella, "Brandon came and visited many times!" Brandon was Stella's boyfriend, he was a specialist at Red Fountain, he had short brown hair and deep brown eyes, and he was about 5' 11" or 6'.

"Sky came and visited me too," said Bloom. Now Sky was Bloom's boyfriend and a prince. He had blonde shoulder length hair and sky blue eyes. He also attends Red Fountain.

"Well, Timmy and I texted each other all summer," said Techna with a huge smile on her face. Timmy was Techna's official/unofficial boyfriend, who was very smart. He had red hair and wore glasses and was about 5'9". And as you probably guess also attended Red Fountain.

"So what did you do Flor?" asked Musa.

"Well Helia and I sent letters back and forth to each other," said Flora. Now Helia was the grandson of Saladin, who was the headmaster, of you guessed it Red Fountain. He had long royal blue hair and baby blue eyes and was about 6'.

"So Musa you asked all of us so spill what did you do all summer?" asked Stella curiously.

"Did you hang out with _Riven_?" asked Bloom sarcastically.

"No! You guys know he doesn't like me. Besides I went on tour with my dad all summer," replied Musa very angrily.


	3. The Dance

**Ch: 3 "The Dance"**

**The girls' dorm room**

"I am so excited! I finally get to see my sh-nookums!" exclaimed Stella. Her "sh-nookums" of course was Brandon. You see the annual dance with the Red Fountain boys was coming up. Every year the girls get all dressed up and the guys come to Alfea for a night of dancing, fun, and such.

"Yeah, I can't wait, either," said Bloom, "So when do the guys get here?"

"6:30," replied Techna.

"But the dance isn't until 7," said Flora.

"Yes, but they have to bring the gifts," said Musa with a "no-duh" attitude.

"Geesh what's got her all messed up?" questioned Stella who was now receiving the evil-eye from every girl except Musa, "Oh," she said softly.

"It's okay," said Flora with her usual calm, soothing voice.

"Hey Musa, why don't we help you find an outfit that Riven will be sure to notice?" said Bloom.

"You'd really do that?" said Musa.

"Of course we would, we are always here to help!" exclaimed Stella, "Now we only have 2 hours to find Musa a drop-dead gorgeous outfit and get ready!"

"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" shouted Bloom.

**Magix**

"Oh, what about this one?" asked Techna.

"No," the group replied.

"I found it the perfect outfit!" exclaimed Musa as all the girls rushed over to where she was.

"Perfect," they said.

"Now lets get back according to my calculations we only have 45 minutes," said Techna.

**Alfea**

"Come on girls hurry up! I really want to see my sh-nookums," Stella said very frantically. She was wearing a knee-high gold dress that had spaghetti straps and blue trimmings and ankle-high boots.

"Hold on!" said Bloom as she came out of her room. Bloom was wearing a floor-length dress that was turquoise with long sleeves that belled out at the end and knee-high baby blue boots.

"I'm here," said Flora coming out of the room she shared with Bloom. She was wearing a knee-high pink dress with green straps and red roses around the bottom.

"Okay, so what do you think?" asked Techna as she came out of the room she shared with Musa. She was wearing a purple knee-high dress which had green trims a cape and matching ankle boots.

"Amazing," they all said.

"Come on Musa the boys will…" Stella paused as Musa walked in wearing a ruby red dress with tank top straps that went to her knees and had rubies making like a belt around her waist and ruby red ties on the back, with red strap up sandals.

"You look amazing," they all said.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go," Musa said.

**Dining Hall before the girls made it there**

"Come on Riven just admit it you fell in love with the musical princess," said Sky with a small smirk on his face.

"I did not!" growled a now very angry Riven.

"Bro, look here they come," said Brandon who was almost jumping for joy.

"You look amazing Bloom," said Sky as he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wow Stella you look beautiful," said Brandon just before the two kissed.

"Flora, you look absolutely ravishing," said Helia as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek turning his usually pale face a bright red.

"Wow Techna I'm speechless," said Timmy as the two hugged.

'_Where's Musa'_ Riven thought to himself. Just then Musa walked through the door and Riven's eyes grew to the size of disco balls.

"Yo, um, bro your drooling," said Sky as he nudged Riven.

"Huh. Oh um thanks I guess," Riven said.

"Dude, just ask her to dance," said Brandon offering friendly advice.

Just then Mrs. Faragonda, Alfea's headmistress, stepped on stage and asked Princess Musa if she would grace them with a song and she said yes and went on stage as the music slowly started to play.

**Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

Chorus:  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

Chorus

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway 

After she finished she curtsied and everyone clapped in amazement, then she came down off stage and hurried over to her friends.

"Wow girl that as amazing," said Bloom and everyone shook their heads in agreement.

Just then Musa felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see who it was and to her surprise it was Riven.

"Would you care to dance?" he said as he bowed down and offered her his hand, which she gladly accepted and the two started dancing.

"It's about time," Sky said to Bloom pointing to their two friends.

"Alright girls now it is time to wish the boys goodbye and good night," Mrs. F. said as all the girls started aaaawwwwing.

"But not before receiving our gifts," smirked Brandon as he opened the chest revealing small boxes. As the boys distributed the boxes the girls opened them to find or actually hear slow soft music.

"Now girls it's time to give the boys their presents," said Mrs. F. The tradition was whoever the last boy you were last dancing with you had to give a kiss on the cheek. So every girl did just that as they wished the boys goodbye. Then the crafts went up and jetted off.


	4. Afterwards

**Ch 4: "Afterwards"**

**The girls' dorm**

"So Musa, Riven asked you to dance huh? Brandon told me that Riven really likes you," said Stella with the-you-know-I'm-right smile.

"Oh he did, did he? Well I happen to know that Riven thinks of me just as a friend," Musa replied.

"Oh he does then why did he ask you to dance and why is he standing under our balcony?" said Bloom as she walked inside from off the balcony.

"Yeah right, your probably just saying that to get me all excited," said Musa in a somewhat furry.

"No, I'm serious look for yourself," said Bloom.

"Okay, I will," flamed Musa as she got up walked over to the balcony to look and turned around and walked back in.

"So?" asked Stella.

"She's right," sighed Musa.

"Well what are you waiting for a written invitation go out there and see him," giggled Stella.

"Okay," said Musa walking out the door and down to a waiting Riven.

"Hi," Musa said shyly.

"Hi…what do you want?" said Riven in a sort of rude way.

"I just figured I come down because you looked lonely," she replied.

"Well I like being alone."

"I figured that," she said as she turned around and slowly started to walk away with her head bowed, but before she made it to the door she felt his hand touch hers and he pulled her around til they were face to face and she noticed how close they were and tried to step back but couldn't because his large muscular arms were already around her small slender waist as he lifted her off the ground til they were face to face and Riven leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I love you!"

And in return she leaned over and whispered, "I love you, too!" And just as they were about to kiss her friends started screaming from the balcony "Woo Hoo!" and "Finally!" and things like that. The couple looked up at the girls and they ran back in and Musa leaned over and told Riven, "They're harmless."

Riven looked at her and smirked and said, "But I can't even kiss my GIRLFRIEND without peeping eyes.

She looked at him in amazement as he gently sat her back down on the ground, "What?" he said calmly.

"Nothing, but did I hear you correctly, did you just call me your girlfriend?" she asked cocking her eyebrow.

"Yes!" he said as he gently kissed her on the lips, "But I better get back before the guys start to worry."

"Okay," she said softly. Just then he turned around to get on his leva-bike when they heard leva-bikes coming their way and to their surprise it was the guys.


	5. Arrival of the Guys

**Ch 5: "Arrival of the Guys"**

**Outside Alfea**

"It's about time you said something," said Sky jokingly.

"Yeah, whatever, so what are you guys doing here?" asked Riven.

"Well scenes how you weren't there because we're seniors we can stay out as late as we want, but we can't go pass Magix, so we decided to surprise the girls," explained Brandon.

"Well girls you can come off the balcony now," smirked Musa. Just then the four girls stood up on the balcony.

"How did you know we were here?" inquired Bloom with a very puzzling face.

"Friends intuition," smirked Musa.

"Okay if your 'friend's intuition' is so good how long have we been here?" said Stella with a ha-ha-you-don't-know smirk.

"10 minutes," replied Musa.

All the girls looked at each other in shock. The guys just started laughing while the girls stormed back into the room slamming the door behind them.

"Wait girls, no! Come back," yelled Brandon as the girls walked on the balcony with huge smiles on their faces and the guys just looked back and forth at each other.

"Got ya!" screamed Stella, "Hold on sh-nookums we're coming down now."

"Okay cupcake," said Brandon as they watched the girls disappear into their dorm.

"Remember, because we are only juniors, you guys will have to leave, because curfew is at 12," said Musa as Riven took her hand.

"Aaaawww this means we will have to leave, that sucks," whined Sky.

"Hey Musa, Mrs. F. wants to see all juniors," said Flora from the front door.

"Okay, we will be right back," said Musa as she walked towards her friends.

"We will be waiting," said Sky as the doors closed.


	6. Mrs F, Juniors, and the Announcement

**Ch 6: "Mrs. F., the juniors, and the Announcement**

**Dining Hall**

"So what's up Mrs. F.?" asked Musa.

"Well as most of you probably know Mr. Saladin at Red Fountain decided that juniors and seniors don't need a curfew so I have decided that juniors here at Alfea don't need a curfew as long as you don't go pass Magix or Red Fountain," explained Mrs. F.

A wave of "Yes'," and "Awesome," and so on came from the crowd.

"You are dismissed," shouted Mrs. F. over the crowd. Then all the girls got up and started walking out discussing the new rule change.

**Outside with the boys**

All the girls walked outside and over to their boyfriends and gave them all hugs.

"So what was that about?" asked Brandon as he wrapped his large arms around Stella's slender waist.

"Oh, nothing," replied Bloom.

"So uh…uh where do you want to go or what do you want to do?" asked Bloom with a small smirk on her face.

"Well we could…wait I thought you guys had curfew?" said Sky with a very confused look on his face.

"Well that's what the meeting was about; Mrs. F. decided we don't need a curfew, so like Bloom said what do you want to do?" said Musa.

"We could go for a ride," replied Riven pointing to his leva-bike.

"Ok," said Musa as Riven took her hand and lead her to the bike.

"Now you two kids behave now," said Brandon with a smirk on his face. Then Riven gave him the evil-eye as he helped Musa on his bike and then disappeared into the darkness.


	7. Their Trip

**Ch 7: "Their Trip"**

**Riven's Leva-bike **

'_I wonder where we are going'_ wondered Musa to herself. _'Oh well I'll just go along for the ride and let him surprise me,'_ then she decided to surprise him and tighten her grip around him and laid her head on his back. She watched around to see all the trees and stuff pass by them. Just then Riven took a turn on his leva-bike and started going through the woods and pulled up to a giant boulder. The two got off the bike and he leaned his bike against the boulder, took Musa's hand, and led her around the boulder to reveal a crystal clear blue lake that was sparkling, because of the moonlight.

"Wow, it's beautiful," said Musa looking around in amazement.

"It's okay, but you know what's beautiful around here?" he said.

"What?"

"You," he said as he lifted her head to where his eyes were looking directly into hers, and leaned into kiss her and kissed her softly on the lips. Then he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the lake and sat her down at the edge of the lake. The two laid down and looked up at the stars above them.

"They are so beautiful," said Musa looking up at the stars. Then Riven scooted over to where he was laying right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. In return, she rolled over to where they were face to face and kissed him as she tried to pull back from the kiss, Riven wouldn't let her; he just kept the connection going.

Thankfully, for Musa, he let go for air and laid his head on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. "Excuse me, what did you say I didn't quite catch that?" she smirked.

"I said…I love you," he whispered in her ear. Then he kissed her lightly on the forehead and gave her one of his trademark smirks. Just then a black portal appeared behind them and out came the three witches: Icy, Stormy, and Darcy.

"You witches, what are you doing here?" yelled Musa as she transformed into her winx form.

"Oh nothing just figured I'd get you back for taking away my puppy dog," smirked Darcy.

"Remember, you dumped me so she really didn't take me away," Riven said taking out his saber.

"Yeah whatever," said Darcy as she blasted Musa back into a tree. Then Riven in a great furry went to cut her with his saber but missed and instead hit Icy and Stormy, and the two fell straight to the ground.

"Listen Darcy we're out," said Icy as she teleported her and Stormy out.

"Whatever who needs them, anyways," said Darcy. Just then Musa stood up and blasted Darcy back into a tree and said, "So how does it feel?"

"What you think this hurts? Yeah right but I bet this does," she laughed as she blasted Musa and sent her flying into a tree and teleported out.

"MUSA!" shouted Riven as he ran over to her beaten and bloody unconscious body and picked her up in his arms and headed to his leva-bike. He placed his helmet on her and started to leave one hand holding her body and the other driving.

**Alfea**

As Riven pulled up to the front doors all the girls and their boyfriends ran up to him as he got off the bike with her in his arms.

"What happened?" asked Bloom with a very worried look on her face.

"The witches," growled Riven as he walked by them and headed towards Ofelia's office.

**Ofelia's Office**

"We need some help," said Riven as he walked in with Musa in his arms.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to her?" Ofelia said as she looked at Musa's beaten body.

"We were in the woods and some witches attacked her," said Riven as he laid her down on one of the metal beds with white sheets.

"Oh, ok well go and get Mrs. Faragonda, NOW!" said Ofelia. Riven stood up shook his head and walked out the door.

"Oh, now girl what have you gotten yourself into," said Ofelia as she looked down at the unconscious junior's body.

"Ofelia, what happened?" asked Mrs. F. as she walked in.

"The boy said that they were in the woods when a group of witches attacked her," said Ofelia as she wiped Musa's body clean, and inspected all of her injuries.

"Mrs. Faragonda would you mind getting the boy I need to look and see if he has any injuries?" asked Ofelia. Mrs. F. nodded stood up and walked over to the door, opened it and signaled Riven to come in. Riven stood up and walked into the office.

"How is she?" he asked looking over at Musa.

"Fine, a couple of broken bones and some scratches, that's it. Now sit down and let me look at you," said Ofelia pointing to the bed across the room from Musa's.

He sat down and Ofelia walked over to him looked him up and down and said, "No scratches or anything that is very weird."

"I know the witches didn't seem interested at me at all, they just kept blasting Musa," he said as he looked down at the floor.

"Now Riven I called Mr. Saladin and talked to him and both of us agree that the two of you need a day off, so tomorrow you both have been excused from classes, but because the witches are after Musa and we have no idea why yet, Mr. Saladin suggested that you look after her tomorrow, but she is not permitted to leave school grounds, so what do you say?" asked Mrs. F.

"Okay," he replied. Just then all of Musa's friends came running in and asked all of these questions about how she was and what happened and so on and so forth.

"She is okay, a few broken bones some scratches, but she does need some rest, but we will allow one of you girls to stay with her," said Ofelia smiling to the girls as they argued over who would stay. They finally came to an agreement that Bloom would stay and if she woke up Bloom would immediately call the rest of the girls, so all the girls left and Riven left for Red Fountain. Bloom then pulled a chair over to Musa's bed and got comfortable and fell asleep.


	8. You'll Be In My Heart

**Ch 8: "You'll be in My Heart"**

**The boys' dorm at Red Fountain**

"Are you guys coming or what?" yelled an impatient Riven as he paced in front of their dorm door.

"Just hold on," yelled Sky from the room he shared with Brandon.

"Ready," said Helia as him and Timmy came out of their rooms.

"I'm ready but Brandon is still working on his hair," said Sky as he came out.

"Hahaha, very funny I'm ready," Brandon said coming out of his room.

"It's about time," said Riven as they walked out the door.

**Alfea Ofelia's Office**

"Hey sweetie, how is she doing?" asked Flora as she came into the office and saw Bloom sitting in the chair next to Musa's bed.

"Good, but she hasn't woken up yet," said Bloom looking at her unconscious friend.

"Oh well Helia just called they should be here in a few seconds," said Flora.

"More like one second," said Sky as he stood at the door.

"Hi," said both girls.

"How's she doing?" asked Brandon as he looked at Musa's body.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but other than that better," said Bloom as she hugged Sky.

"Okay, well you guys can go if you want I'll stay with her," said Riven.

"Okay bro you sure?" asked Brandon.

"Yeah you guys go and spend time with your girlfriends while I spend time with mine," he said looking down at Musa.

"Okay but we will be by later cause I'm sure Stella and Techna would like to see her," said Flora, as her, Helia, Bloom, and Sky left, Riven alone with Musa.

Riven closed the door behind his friends and went over to the bed where she was sleeping, kissed her on the forehead and sat down in the chair where Bloom once was.

"Come on Musa you can't do this to me," he said as tears started forming in his eyes, "Without you I don't know what I'd do."

Just then he heard Musa start singing:

**You'll be In My Heart by Teddy Geiger**

**Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight**

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

"Musa you're awake," he said as a small smile emerged on his face and he kissed her softly on the lips, "So how are you feeling?"

"Good. You?" she asked looking him up and down.

"Fine and glad you're awake the girls are so worried…"

"Sssshhh," she said as she put her finger on his lips and leaned in and began to kiss him passionately.

Then Riven pulled out of the kiss for air and said, "So now what princess?"

"Well we could walk around campus or something," she said, "But first I need to see my girls and get something to eat."

He just laughed and picked her up bridal style and she replied with, "You know I can walk."

"Yeah I know, and your point is?" he said smirking, she just sighed because she knew she wasn't going to win. He carried her out of the nurse's office and towards the dining hall and sat her gently down on her feet and opened the doors.


End file.
